


Womanly Form

by Batfink



Series: The Continuing Adventures of Furry Menace & Snake Boy [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Underworld (Movies)
Genre: (briefly) - Freeform, (discussed), Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Form Changing, Lucian's POV, Other, Past Relationship(s), Rare Pairings, Reminiscing, Sex, Sharing History, Smut, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Lucian, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: Crowley made a face like he was thinking.  “How would you like me to make it up to you?”  He smiled down at Lucian.Lucian looked away for a moment, then back.  Locking his gaze to Crowley's.  “Would you show me your...”  He paused.  Licked his lips slowly.  “Womanly form?”





	Womanly Form

**Author's Note:**

> Crowley didn't want to go fully female for this so I just added a few bits and switched a few bits. Crowley is still, he, though.

“Holy shit!” Lucian laughed. “He did not?”

“He fucking did!” Crowley laughed as Aziraphale held his head in his hands. “He nearly lost his fucking head over some crepes because he has STANDARDS.” Crowley made the air quotes when he said standards as Lucian nearly fell off the sofa laughing.

“Hey, did you guys ever encounter witch hunters on your travels?” Lucian enquired when he had stopped laughing.

“Oh yes.” Aziraphale nodded relieved to have the subject changed. “Had the misfortune of knowing most of those idiot Witchfinder Generals. Although most of them couldn't have found an actual witch with a big neon sign saying witch here.”

“No, no.” Lucian waved his hand. “The other lot, you know, like Hansel and Gretel. Real witch hunters.”

“Oh, them. Yeah, we knew them.” Crowley smiled shooting a knowing look at Aziraphale.

“I dated Gretel, briefly.” Lucian added, at which point Crowley started cackling.

“Holy fucking shit!” He gasped out.

“Why is that so funny?” Lucian frowned.

“Because your dear old great granpa over there, hooked up with Hansel.” Crowley chortled.

“Huh!” Lucian turned to look at Aziraphale. “Never knew Hansel was into guys.”

“Umm, well... he wasn't.” Aziraphale shook his head. Lucian raised an eyebrow. “I was, how would you put it... in womanly form, at the time.” Aziraphale shrugged.

Lucian's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. “That's a thing?” He looked to Crowley. “You can change into women?”

Crowley nodded grinning. “Sure we can.”

Lucian got a look on his face, a look that said he was having thoughts. Thoughts Crowley was sure he would get to approve of later. He fluttered his eyelashes in Lucian's direction and watched his pupils dilate. Unfortunately, they were here for a reason though and so Lucian's thoughts, would have to wait.

“Hey, Angel.” Crowley reached for his wine glass and looked at Aziraphale. “Would you mind keeping an eye on the pup for a few days? I need to nip down to Wales. Got a temptation to see to in, Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch.”

“Of course.” Aziraphale smiled.

“Hey!” Lucian exclaimed. “First off, I don't need anyone keeping an eye on me. I'm a centuries old lycan for fuck's sake.” He narrowed his eyes at Crowley. “Second off, how in the hell can you pronounce that place name?”

Crowley just gave him a smug look, but Aziraphale burst out laughing. “You mean he didn't tell you?”

“Tell me what?” Lucian turned to look at him.

“Crowley invented it.” Aziraphale chuckled.

“What the place name?” Lucian asked.

“The whole Welsh language.” Aziraphale smiled. “He won't admit it, but I'm pretty sure it's based on the demonic language of hell. Would explain all the unnecessary extra letters.”

Lucian turned to gape at Crowley who just shrugged. “I was bored. So sue me.” Lucian shook his head, astounded.

\--- 

When Crowley got back two days later, he was walking through his flat to find Lucian when he noticed something amiss with his plants. He frowned and pushed open the other door to confront the lycan that was sprawled in full wolf form on his sofa. “Did you eat one of my plants?” He asked.

Lucian lowered his head and put his paw over his muzzle. Crowley crossed towards him and slid onto the sofa beside him. “It's okay.” He laughed, digging his fingers into Lucian's fur. “That one was misbehaving anyway. I was planning to get rid of it soon.” He pulled Lucian into his lap. “Was that because I was gone, or because you were mad at me for asking Aziraphale to keep an eye on you?” Lucian didn't respond. “Since you're fully wolf. I'm going to assume it's the former as you would have needed Aziraphale's help for this change.”

He wrapped his arms around Lucian and pulled him closer, leaning down to press a kiss to the tip of his nose. “I'm sorry.” He hugged him tight. “I promise I'll make it up to you.” Lucian turned his head and licked Crowley's cheek.

Lucian gave a little wiggle and suddenly Crowley had a lap full of naked lycan instead. “How are you going to make it up to me?” He asked grinning at Crowley.

Crowley made a face like he was thinking. “How would you like me to make it up to you?” He smiled down at Lucian.

Lucian looked away for a moment, then back. Locking his gaze to Crowley's. “Would you show me your...” He paused. Licked his lips slowly. “Womanly form?”

A slow grin spread across Crowley's face. “I think I could manage that, at least, part of it anyway.” He stood from the sofa, easily scooping Lucian up as he did so. Lucian gave an indignant squawk, but didn't struggle as Crowley carried him through to the bedroom.

Crowley deposited Lucian on the bed and then he did something surprising. He kicked off his shoes and began to strip. Lucian was intrigued. Crowley only ever used a snap of his fingers to put on and take off his clothes. He was transfixed, watching as Crowley's fingers slowly worked their way down each button of his shirt. Gasped as the two sides of the shirt parted slowly, showing him a hint of cleavage that hadn't been there a second ago.

When the shirt was fully unbuttoned, but still showing no more than a strip down the centre of his body, Crowley raised his hands and started unbuttoning his cuffs. Lucian knew his eyes were wide as he stared. A quick flick of material and a pale shoulder was revealed, the material slipping down over the other soon after. Crowley was now holding the shirt, hands to his breasts as it hung low across his back.

Lucian moved on the bed, shuffled around until he was on his knees at the edge. He reached out and snagged Crowley's belt loop, pulling him in. He didn't reach for the shirt. Instead he slid his hand from the belt loop to Crowley's ass. He then raised his other hand to gently cup the back of Crowley's head and pull him down for a kiss.

Crowley gasped against his mouth and Lucian pounced, his tongue meeting Crowley's as Crowley's hands released the shirt to clutch onto Lucian, sliding across his back and pulling them closer together.

Lucian felt the soft press of Crowley's breasts against his bare chest and a thrill crackled down his spine. He moved his mouth from Crowley's and began trailing kisses along his jaw. The hand on Crowley's ass pulling their bodies flush together and it was, as his now hard cock pushed against Crowley's jeans, that he suddenly realised what it meant that he didn't feel a tell tale bulge pressing back against his own. The thrill down his spine upgraded to an almost static shock and he jolted into action.

Spinning around and pulling Crowley with him so that he landed on his back on the bed. The shirt flapped open as he bounced and Lucian dropped forward mouth instantly latching onto a pert nipple that was now topping a mound of soft flesh. He brought his hand up to Crowley's other breast as he straddled his thighs, pressing his cock to Crowley's still jeans clad groin.

Crowley's breasts were small. Perfectly suited to the lean frame they found themselves attached to. Lucian smiled as they fit perfectly into both his hands and his mouth. He moved from the nipple he had been sucking on to mouth along the underside, pushing his nose into the soft flesh.

Above him, he could hear Crowley making small gasping sounds, fingers clenching into Lucian's hair as a long leg kicked out from between Lucian's and wrapped around his hip. Lucian moved upwards and reapplied his lips to Crowley's.

He pulled away a moment later to look into Crowley's blown golden eyes. “You okay?” He asked and Crowley nodded. “Wanna take those jeans off?” Crowley nodded again and with a snap, Lucian could feel bare skin beneath his own. “Well now.” He grinned down at Crowley. “What is a guy to do when presented with such an expert temptation as this?”

“Give in to it.” Crowley gasped as Lucian pressed down against his body.

Lucian adjusted his position slightly, felt his cock dragging across soft curls. He looked down, then suddenly a thought occurred to him. “Birth control?” He whispered.

Crowley shook his head. “Didn't manifest the required parts for that.”

Lucian quirked an eyebrow. “Oh.” Was all he managed before Crowley bucked his hips and brought Lucian's attention back to the matter at hand. He moved his other leg so that both were between Crowley's and leaned down to kiss him as Crowley wrapped the other leg around his hips.

Lucian sunk slowly into the warm, wet, heat. It was familiar and yet breath snatchingly not. Crowley was essentially still the same. All sharp angles and lean limbs, but this was a new kind of softness that Lucian was inching slowly into.

The breathy, punched out groans and garbled expletives were so very Crowley, but this. This was not. This was different. He rocked forwards, gently, experimentally. Scared of hurting in a way he never had been before and that seemed strange. Stupid really.

The thighs clenched tight around his hips, still just as capable of crushing him. The teeth, pressing against the side of his throat, still just as capable of tearing it out. Yet, he felt a need to be gentler, to go slow. He wondered idly as Crowley clenched around him, if this wasn't some sort of latent sexism.

Crowley too though is acting differently. The kisses more tender, the nails digging in and holding on instead of their usual frantic scratching. Hips rolling more slowly. The whole experience more sensual, more relaxed and Lucian feels like he could stay buried here in Crowley's body forever. He moves his elbow, strokes the back of his knuckles across Crowley's lightly stubbled jaw. Gazes softly into golden eyes. He is still Crowley, just with a couple of minor changes.

Crowley gasps and Lucian pants against soft lips, leans in to allow his own bottom lip to be caught between sharp teeth. Still his hips roll leisurely as Crowley's heels bump against his ass, back arching beneath him.

Lucian has had centuries to perfect the art of pleasing and he knows exactly how to roll his body. Exactly how to press and slide in all the right places and he knows, as he feels Crowley clench around him that he hasn't lost his touch with these different parts.

Crowley is quieter like this. The usual demands silenced but still Lucian knows he is on the right track. Knows he has found the right spot when Crowley whimpers and then shudders violently beneath him.

The demon's refractory period is the stuff of legend, but in this case unnecessary and it gives Lucian a satisfied feeling to sense the build up starting all over again, barely before the first has ended.

Crowley latches onto his neck and he knows he's going to have a bruise tomorrow. Thrusts a little harder in retaliation for the sharp pain it brings and revels in the way Crowley's mouth pulls away with a harsh gasp.

He keeps the new pace. The slick heat allowing him to slide easily in this new rhythm while Crowley urges him on with a well placed heel to the ass pushing him deeper. His teeth clench as a growl forms low in his chest. A gentle rumble that vibrates Crowley's nipples where they skim across his skin.

Crowley clenches down harder and Lucian is done for. Spilling deep within Crowley's wet heat. He presses closer. Feels Crowley clench and unclench around him as they shudder together briefly. Soon Lucian is spent, but he doesn't want to pull back. He wants to stay where he is. Clenched tight between Crowley's firm thighs.

It takes him a moment to realise Crowley isn't releasing him and he chuckles from his position with his nose pressed under Crowley's ear, lips brushing his neck. “Just give me a second.” He murmurs softly. Crowley chuckles too and squeezes around him again and Lucian is glad his own refractory period while not demonic, is still quite brief.

\--- 

It is late the next morning when Lucian falls out of bed. Crowley had made good on his promise to make it up to him and then some. He's still feeling worn out and is surprised to discover that Crowley is already up and out of the bedroom.

He wanders through the flat, distracted by the ping of a text message and so as he pushes open the door he isn't looking where he's going. Meaning, it is entirely his own fault when he trips over something and takes a nose dive onto the sofa, which hadn't been in this position a second ago but thankfully now was.

He drags his face from its new location mashed into the sofa cushions and turns to glare at the pile of snake in a sunspot that he had tripped over. Crowley hissed at him grumpily then lowered his head back onto his coils. “Sorry.” Lucian muttered. “Thanks for the save though.” Crowley stuck his tongue out at him and went back to basking.

**Author's Note:**

> Hansel thought Aziraphale was a witch, until she cured his sugar sickness. Then he decided she had to be something else. Aziraphale never let on though and they parted company after a few months, each needed elsewhere in the world.


End file.
